Expectations of My Life
by Major Abigail Whitlock
Summary: Setting: Volterra, Italy - New Moon. What would happen if Bella wasn't as charmed by Alice's return and Edward's "act of love"? What if she was meant for another, someone with an old and kind soul hidden in anguish? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight if I did the wolves would get more screen time.
1. Chapter 1

**Life's Expectations**

 **All thoughts are in '** _ **italics'**_ **,** **and all vampire speed conversations are in between *.**

 **I adopted this from HaleyD95 and I'm just editing the chapters she had written and continuing from there.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

' _God I wish I had a towel right now so that I could dry off. I am freezing my ass off right now.'_ I think as I walk through the Volturi's underground entrance tunnel. My body is shaking with from the cold, having run through the fountain to reach Edward in time to stop him from revealing himself in his stupidity, and getting himself killed. Now, I am stuck walking behind Edward, surrounded by Felix and Demetri, as Jane escorts us to the throne room to see The Kings.

' _God Edward, look at what your childish idiocy has gotten us into now. Is it so hard for a 100 plus year-old vampire to think before acting? He might as well be 10 and not over 100.'_ The thought runs through my mind as I glare at the back of his head. I've never wished to be able to hit Edward without seriously injuring myself on his marble hard skin as much as I do at this moment. All I wanted to do was smack some sense into him. If he didn't act so impulsively, then he would have realized that I wasn't dead and I wouldn't have had to save his sorry ass. I also wouldn't be stuck in this situation.

I easily realized when the Volturi guard first showed up in the alley that I wouldn't be leaving Volterra with my heart still beating. I was either going to get the option to be changed or I would be killed for my knowledge of their existence. Knowing this, I quickly decided to do whatever I could to live through this, in a manner of speaking.

' _No doubt Edward is going to throw a fit about me being changed into a vampire.'_ I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes. ' _It's a good thing that I don't care what he thinks about me anymore because he isn't going to stop me from getting out of this alive, sort of. Oh crap! I am going to have to make sure he doesn't act like a complete idiot and end up getting us both killed when we are speaking with The Kings!'_ I realize with dread. I don't know how I am going to keep the idiotic boy from screwing up.

I began to make plans to get The Kings to give me the option to be turned when I noticed something missing. I looked around a little bit before realizing that Alive was nowhere to be seen.

' _Why isn't she here? Surely the guards would have seen her…wait, she must have stayed behind when I ran across the palazzo!_ _What the hell! She brings me here to save her moron of a brother and then leaves as soon as things get dangerous! That pixie_ bitch _!'_ I quickly realized that she had run away as soon as trouble showed up, and grew furious with her and her selfishness.

As we continued walking, I made sure to keep my face impassive, even though on the inside I was fuming. I didn't want to mess with my odds of living through this experience, and acting out because Alice was a backstabbing traitorous bitch, would get me nowhere right now.

As we continued through the tunnel, I quickly got fed up with walking so slowly, freezing and soaking wet, down a tunnel that could very well be several miles long. I look at Jane walking in front of us and notice that she seems to be getting frustrated with the slow pace they were forced to go so they didn't leave me behind as well. With every step, she takes, she seems to have to catch herself from moving too fast. Most people wouldn't notice this, especially because it was all happening in a split second, but I somehow managed to see it. Using this information (and the assumption that The Kings aren't infinitely patient), I quickly planned to solve two of my current problems and made sure to act before Edward did something that would make this worse for us.

"May I ask how much longer it is going to take for us to reach the throne room if we continue to walk at this pace?" I ask politely. I know that I must be careful and play my cards right if I want to get out of here alive (or undead at least).

Edward turns to look at me with a look on his face that says: ' _What in the world are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?'_ I just ignored him and continued to look straight at Jane, making sure to keep my face impassive. She stopped walking and is now facing us. She stood there with an irritated look on her face, glaring at me for speaking.

"Thanks to you, human, it will take approximately an hour to get out of this passageway and to the throne room." she said still glaring murderously at me.

' _Oh god, an hour is way too long for me to walk in these conditions. How am I supposed to try and talk my way out of this situation if my nose is running and I'm constantly shivering? I'll just look pathetic and it won't help my case. Hopefully, she wants to speed this up as much as I do.'_ I thought despairingly.

"If that is the case, why doesn't Edward just carry me? That way everyone can run at your speed instead of being stuck walking through these tunnels for an hour." I propose even though I know that she is not going to agree with my suggestion.

"Not going to happen, human. I'm not going to help you and Edward in an escape attempt." she sneers.

"I was, in no way trying to escape. I was just trying to speed this all up. However, if that is what you believe I was trying to do, why doesn't someone else carry me? I, in no way, want to keep The Kings waiting." I say trying to reason with her. I was confident that she would accept my counter offer. As I say this she tilts her head to the side a little, as if in confusion.

"You seem eager to meet your death, human. Why is that?" she asks, curiosity filling her voice.

"I am not eager to meet my death, in fact, I quite dread it. However, I do not believe making the kings wait an hour because we are walking at a human pace because of me would help to end my situation in my favor. Besides, I am soaking wet and freezing cold because of the water from the fountain that I ran through trying to prevent this situation in the first place. If we run at vampire speed, then I will be able to dry off somewhat and then I can begin to warm up. I do not fancy getting sick from the state that my body is in right now." I stated.

"You really don't fear our kind, do you?" she said incredulously.

"Fear? No. However, I do have a healthy respect for what your kind can do. I know that you can easily kill me before I even realized what had happened, but I see no reason to remain in constant fear of something that may or may not happen. It would be the same thing as me being constantly afraid that a random stranger on the street is going to shoot me. While there is a chance that it will happen, there is also a chance that it will not, and dwelling on what could happen would do nothing but ruin my life, something I am not inclined to do." As I said this, she seemed to be a little shocked at what I was saying.

"You speak with the wisdom of one decades older than yourself. It is a very rare occurrence amongst you humans. Even some of the oldest amongst your race are not able to think as you do." she stated.

"I have always been told that I have an old soul." I said with a simple smile and a small chuckle. "Now why don't we get back to the matter at hand?" She stared at me for a few seconds, as if studying me, before speaking again.

"Very well. Felix will carry you as we run. I do not wish to keep the masters waiting any longer. Let us continue." Jane said, finishing with finality and turning around again. A split second later I was swept up into the bear of a vampire's arms. As he picked me up, he seemed to be looking at my face as if expecting shock or something of the sort. When my face remained passive he started to frown.

' _Why are vampires always so disappointed that they can't shock me with their actions? Shouldn't it be obvious that I would be used to it after living around vampires for several months?'_ I thoughtfully considered.

"Don't be upset big guy. I am just not easily shocked after all that I have seen. I have learned to expect the unexpected." I said. He just continued to frown at me. Suddenly we started running down the passage. I quickly became freezing cold as all the air rushed past me, the cold only being made worse by the temperature of the being that was holding me. Thankfully my clothes and hair were also drying as we ran.

We continued to run for a few more minutes, everyone remaining silent. Jane was still leading our group as Felix, Edward, and I were behind her with Demetri was behind us. After running for probably what was only about 2 minutes, we seemed to have left the passageway and entered some other area that was much better lit. However, I wasn't sure what it looked like because everything was still a blur to me because of the speed we are going. After about a minute of us running in this new area, we came to a stop in front of a very large set of doors. Felix placed me on the ground and stepped up next to Jane, who was once again facing us.

"Wait here with Felix and Demetri while I let the kings know that you are here." Jane said before opening one of the massive doors with ease and going into the next room. As soon as she left, Edward walked up to me and confronted me, his face a mixture of anger and bewilderment.

"What in the world was that about?! Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?!" he harshly whispered.

"I don't have time for your childish tantrums right now Edward. It is your fault that we are in this situation in the first place. If you didn't overreact and think that it was necessary for you to die if I wasn't alive anymore, then I wouldn't have had to come and save your sorry ass. Now shut up and try not to get us killed when we go into that room and meet with The Kings." I said, in no mood for his adolescent mood swings.

I noticed that Felix and Demetri were snickering at how I just scolded Edward as if he was a child. He just stared at me in shock, most likely because I was talking to him this way. ' _I guess he thought I was just going to stand beside him and look pathetic like I did when we were dating. He is in for a rude awakening because I am nothing like that anymore.'_ I thought mentally snorting.

A few seconds later, Jane came gliding back out of the big doors. When she sees how Edward and I were standing and the look on his face, she arches an eyebrow at me before clearing her throat to get our attention. We all turn towards her, waiting to hear what she will say.

"The Kings are ready for you now," she said before opening both large doors. As we began walking towards the next room I began mentally preparing myself for whatever was going to happen once we were in the room, knowing that it was very unlikely that I would come back out of that room with my heart still beating.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Constructive criticism is appreciated. R &R. **

**Ja Ne,  
KingCrab**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amy (Guest): I will be editing all the chapters she had written then continuing the story. I should have a new chapter up every 2-3 days. I love when Bella has an assertive attitude.**

 **All thoughts are in '** _ **italics'**_ **,** **and all vampire speed conversations are in between *.**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

As we stepped into the room, I looked around, observing everything that I could. The room itself was very large and open. There wasn't much about the room that really stood out. It was almost circular and seemed to be made mostly of marble. There were very few windows throughout the room, seemingly placed almost strategically. Despite the lack of windows and decor, the room had a very open feel to it. There was also a dais in front the farthest wall from the doors that housed the thrones of The Kings, where they were now sitting, eyes seemingly following Edward and I as we entered the room. Around the room stood several vampires that seemed to watch our every move, guards no doubt, there to do whatever the Kings ordered. Edward and I continued to walk towards the dais until we were in the middle of the room, facing the three Kings. They sat in their thrones, continuing to examine us as we stood there. I quickly took the chance to observe The Kings myself.

First, I looked at the king on the right. He had platinum blonde hair, and what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face, almost as if he had just tasted a particularly sour candy of some sort. He sat leaning forward in his throne, head resting on a hand that was propped up on the arm of his throne. He was obviously aggravated at having to be here and having to deal with what I am sure are trivial matters to him.

Next, I looked at the king that was sitting in the middle. He had hair as black as night that seemed to go all the way down his back and was held back from his face by what I am assuming is a clip or tie of some sort. He sat completely upright in his throne, looking at the two of us in an excited and curious manner, yet seeming somewhat stern all at the same time.

' _This must be Aro. I remember Carlisle mentioning his never-ending curiosity and his habit of studying everything and everyone.'_ I thought to myself.

Finally, I looked over at the third king that was sitting on the left. He had longer brown hair that seemed to be pulled back into a low ponytail. He sat upright in his throne, looking at Edward and I with disinterest on his face. I began to study his face a little more closely, noticing something hidden in his expression. As I studied it, I could see hidden heartache and grief in his eyes.

' _To think of who he must have lost to feel such sorrow! I wish I could help him in some way.'_ I thought as I could feel my heart ache in sympathy.

"Ah, young Edward!" Aro exclaimed. I quickly turned my head away from the brown-haired king to face Aro. "I see that you were mistaken and that young Miss Isabella is alive and well! How wonderful!" Aro said excitedly.

' _I see Carlisle wasn't exaggerating when he talked about how excitable Aro is.'_ I think while trying not to roll my eyes.

Edward replied to Aro in a very flat tone, but I zoned out and didn't hear what he said. The stinging in my chest that I thought was sympathy for the brown-haired king, had gotten worse. I glanced back at the brown-haired king and noticed that he hadn't moved except that it now seemed as if he was looking between Edward and I, not actually at either of us. Aro and Edward kept speaking, Edward growling at Aro at some points, but I couldn't focus on them. For some strange reason, the pain in my chest was continuing to intensify, making it very difficult for me to focus on anything but the pain and, for some strange reason, the brown-haired king. Suddenly Edward grabbed my arm and shook me, forcing me to focus on what he was saying.

"What?" I asked, glaring at him, my arm starting to ache where he was holding it.

"Are you paying attention to anything that is happening?!" he exclaims, obviously frustrated.

"No, I've been a bit preoccupied." I say with a completely flat tone.

"With what?!" he practically yells in exasperation. I raised my eyebrow at how he was acting.

' _This takes his childishness to a whole new level. I thought he was at least smart enough to know how to act in front of The Kings, three people that could essentially kill us and his entire family without even lifting a finger. Fine, if that is the way he wants to speak to me, then I am going to give him a taste of his own medicine.'_ I thought rolling my eyes and mentally smirking.

"I was trying to count how many ways you have shown how immature you are since I have met you. There is a surprising amount of them seeing as you are over 100 years old. One would think you would know better by now, and be able to act more mature than a five-year-old," I said, keeping one of my eyebrows raised at him. I was daring him to say something back. Edward just stared at me for a few seconds before shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

"Aro wanted to see if his power works on you." he said.

' _I guess Edward finally gave up on trying to argue with me. Smart man.'_ I thought, smirking at Edward.

I turned towards Aro to answer him, when the pain in my chest flared up, reminding me of its strange existence. Without realizing that I was doing it, my face had scrunched up in pain, and my hands moved to my chest as if I could pull the pain out of my chest.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Aro asked sounding slightly concerned. I took a few deep breaths, trying to get the pain under control. Unfortunately, it wasn't helping at all. The more I tried to control the pain, the worse it got. Before I knew it, I had fallen to my knees and had almost completely curled into a ball in a feeble attempt to stop the pain.

 **3rd Person POV**

After staring at Bella in shock for a few seconds, Aro hesitantly placed a hand on her shoulder, a concerned look on his face.

"Isabella, can you tell me what is wrong?" Aro asked Bella gently.

"Chest...hurts...feels...like...my...heart...is...being...set...on...fire," Bella said, panting for breath in between each word she managed to gasp out.

"When did this pain start Isabella?"

"Not...long... after...enter...ing...this...room."

"Is there a history of heart problems in your family?"

"N..o," Bella gasps out again. It was obvious that it was getting even harder for Bella to breathe and talk. All of a sudden one of the guards spoke, from somewhere in the large room.

*Master, her heart doesn't sound like it is in any kind of distress outside of the fact that it is beating way too rapidly. To be honest, if I didn't know any better, I would think she was suffering from her mate bond being severed. Her situation seems to be exactly like when we accidentally killed one mate before the other, especially if they had been together for many years.* The guard said.

*I understand what you are saying, but she is human. How can she be going through something only vampires have experienced before? Unless...this has something to do with her shield! If her brain is close enough to a vampire's in development to have developed her shield to the capacity it is at, then it is possible that her brain is also capable of recognizing her mate!* Aro said in wonder, lost in the science of it all for a few seconds.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Aro's expression changed from one of wonder to one of confusion.

*What is wrong, Master?* Jane asked, her own face looking slightly concerned.

*Even if her brain can recognize her mate, I don't understand why she is going through the pain of a mate bond being severed? Her mate would have to be near because of the pain of being too far from your mate, and yet no one close enough has been killed that I am aware of, especially someone that she has met and known for many years.* Aro explained, his face completely confused and worried. As soon as Aro finished speaking, Edward finally cracked and started yelling.

"Stop talking about her mate as if we don't know who he is! I am her mate! I don't know what you have done to her to cause her pain, but you need to stop it right this second!" Edward demanded, almost stomping his foot at the end of his little rant. Suddenly something happened that no one expected.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT!" Bella screamed, her voice almost shaking from her anger and agony. No one had noticed, but she had been following the conversation as best as she could in her situation, not wanting to be left unaware of what was going on. Everyone started at her in shock of what she just shouted, as she shouldn't have been able to hear what they were saying with the speed they were speaking at. Aro was the first one to recover and simply chuckled at Bella while looking at her in a bit of wonder. She had gone back to curling herself into a ball and trying to block out the intense pain that was flowing through her body.

*Maybe you should listen to Isabella, young Edward. Whether you want to realize it or not, you two simply cannot be mates.* Aro said to Edward, turning his head away from Bella to look at him while he said this. Edward just glared at Aro defiantly.

*You are wrong Aro, Bella and I are mates!*

*No you are not! Stop and think about it for a minute. Mates cannot hurt each other and they cannot go far from each other without feeling debilitating pain. Not only have you hurt her multiple times, but you broke up with her and ran all the way to Africa to sulk! Not to mention how you refused to allow her to change when she was bitten by that vampire James. If she was your mate, you would have just let her change instead of risking her life further by sucking the venom out!* Aro declared impatiently, making it painfully obvious how Edward could not have been Bella's mate. He was getting tired of how Edward refused to see the situation as it is.

*That isn't true, I just wanted her to be happy!* Edward exclaimed.

*If you don't believe me then we can have Marcus check her bonds and see if she holds a true mate bond to you. If she does, then you are free to go as long as you change her into a vampire. If she does not hold a true mate bond to you, then you both will be held fully accountable for your actions.* Aro said.

*That is fine, we will be walking out of here before you know it because I know that we are true mates* Edward declared with a smug look on his face. Aro just raised an eyebrow in skepticism at Edwards attitude before turning towards Marcus in askance. Marcus nodded his head automatically, even though he was not fully aware of what Aro had just asked of him due to the thoughts running through his head. Aro then turned to look at Alec.

*Alec, would you please cut off all of Edwards senses until I tell you to release him? I have a feeling that he is not going to react well to the results of this inquiry, and do not want to have to deal with him throwing a…what is the word? ...Ah yes, a temper tantrum.*

*Yes, Master Aro.* Alec said without hesitation before quickly focusing on Edward and blocking all his senses before he could react to what Aro had just said. As soon as this happened, Aro turned towards Marcus.

*Marcus, brother?* Aro said to rouse Marcus from the fog he seemed to be in. Marcus did stir and looked towards Aro with a blank expression on his face.

*Yes, Aro?* he asked in a bored tone of voice.

*Would you please look at Isabella's bonds and tell us who her true mate is, and see if you can tell why she is in such pain?* Aro said, gesturing towards Bella, who was still curled on the floor the same way she was a few seconds ago, when they began to speak at vampire speed.

*As you wish, Aro.* Marcus said in a monotone, clearly trying to continue to look indifferent towards what was going on. Marcus's eyes glazed as he used his bond sight to look at Bella's bonds. After a minute or so, his expression went from impassive to one of complete shock. Aro saw this and was instantly curious.

*Brother, what is it that you see?* he asked impatiently. Marcus didn't respond. Instead he remained motionless for several minutes before his face once again changed. This time his expression went from one of shock to one of awe, hope, and love.

*Brother?* Aro asked again, hoping that what Marcus was seeing would not only set Edward straight, but also show a way to get rid of the pain that Bella was in. Aro walked towards Marcus, touching his hand and seeing what Marcus was seeing in his bond sight. As Aro's face turned into one of joys when he realized what Marcus was seeing, Marcus left his bond sight with a gentle smile on his face, just staring at Bella.

*Well brothers, what has Marcus seen?* Caius said, finally having had enough of their silence and wanting to know what was going on.

*Edward is not her true mate.* Aro said with a smile on his face.

*Well then, why is she on the floor in pain? Does it have to do with her true mate, and do you know it is?* Caius said impatiently.

*We know who her true mate is, and I have a theory as to why she is in such pain.* Aro said. Marcus's head snapped to Aro as he spoke, wanting to know what had caused her such pain.

*Well?* Caius said when Aro did not immediately explain, still being as impatient as ever.

*My theory as to why she is in such pain is that her true mate's heart was closed and unable to accept her bond in any way. When she saw her true mate, her soul went to bond with him, but because his heart was closed, her bond was not able to connect with him, and her body is responding as if her mate had died and the bond was severed.* Aro explained. As Aro said this, Marcus's face turned to horror.

*Oh no, what have I done?* Marcus whispered almost inaudibly to the vampires, looking like he wanted to cry.

*Marcus, what are you talking about? You haven't done anything to the human girl. Aro, tell us who her true mate with the closed heart is so that we can rectify this situation?* Caius asked, becoming more irritated and confused by his concern for the human girl and the situation as the seconds went by.

*Her true mate is our dear brother, Marcus.* Aro said, smile still on his face.

* * *

 **I'll get all this up then start a new chapter and finish the one I have started for TTJ. R &R.**

 **Ja ne,  
KingCrab**


End file.
